Romun Elion
Romun Elion '''is an esteemed billionaire and the fiancé of Orlando Peterson. He is a Holmidon, a human born on a holiday at midnight who exhibits supernatural abilities. Christmas was the holiday of Romun's birth and as such, his powers are based upon that day. Physical Appearance Romun is describe as a "handsome mesomorphic olive-skinned hottie" with dark brown eyes and mousy hair. Like Orlando, he is also a very hirsute man. Biography Early Life Romun was born to Mexican parents in El Corazon, New Mexico on Christmas Day at midnight twelve minutes after his identical twin brother Neal was born. His mother Dían claimed that she saw an angel kiss him while she was in labor. Sure enough, there was indeed an angel or Angelo watching over him and Romun's inborn powers developed from there. Romun was always a very kind person and his sunny personality made it impossible for people to be cold to him or resist helping him. It's also something that kept him out of danger or at the very least, kept him from getting killed or from losing any limbs. Unknown to him, it would also lead him to his true love. On October 31, 1995 when he was about 6 years old, he had a dream about his own soulmate. People thought he was crazy but he didn't care. As for his protection from death, one time while on a camping trip when he was only 7, he got lost in the woods and a bear guided him to the camping site. Another time when he had turned 28, his brother Neal stole money from a mob boss named Kilmoore Monitz who later sent his goons to capture him. They unintentionally captured Romun thinking that he was Neal and brought him to Kilmoore who almost gunned him down but was saved by Kilmoore's daughter Marina, despite the gun going off anyway but only grazing his arm. She claimed that he was not Neal, despite not knowing. In truth, what actually saved Romun was his own true innocence combined with his fear of getting hurt that manifested itself through his subconscious imagination into a psionic messenger. He was just minding his own business and being himself when he was taken away and he couldn't imagine hurting anyone and likewise, couldn't imagine anyone hurting him. So, when he was taken away, he was frightened but accepted his fate to keep Neal out of danger. That messenger told Marina of Romun's identity, but because his living psionic constructs often had a mind of their own, the messenger saved Romun by giving Neal away through Romun's phone. When Romun refused to give up his phone, to save him, Marina, through the psionic construct, took his phone despite Romun's protests and unlocked it through the psionic messenger. Once this was revealed, Kilmoore immediately searched for Neal, found him, and struck him down. Romun ran to his side and cried over his body. Then, his tears miraculously healed him. Seeing this, Kilmoore decided to spare Neal, recognizing Romun's good heart and Romun, realizing what he did, understood that he had supernatural abilities. Orlando and Romun At some point in 2020, he stumbled upon a dating site and found Orlando Peterson, immediately recognizing him as his soulmate from his dream which he recorded in a dream journal at the time. After much talking, Romun got to move in with Orlando and his sister Marge sometime in the middle of Spring before the Halloweeners made themselves known to the public. At one time when they made love, they told each other their stories and felt a kindred spirit with each other. Kleftis Strikes On May 18, when they went to work and later got back home, they found Marge on her door, completely terrified. She said that Kleftis tried to kill her. They all went in to see but he was not there much to Marge's confusion. Suddenly, Romun saw a book from Marge's bookshelf floating in the air and pointed it out. Then, all of the books on the bookshelf attacked Romun and the pages came out of them and flew everywhere around the room and covered everything inside, turning the room into an endless blank landscape. Romun and Marge escape but the door closed on it's own before Orlando could escape with them. Marge was panicking and desperately trying to get through the door. Romun suggested that she phase through it and bring him along with her, saying that he could help. She did and Marge distracted Kleftis while he was trying to eat Orlando's soul and Orlando burned Kleftis's hands to escape his grasp. Kleftis tried to come after them but Romun, using his powers of mental projection, burned the wraith with invisible holy fire and it fled. Now that they were safe, Romun used his own supernatural breath to form a protective imprint on Orlando, Marge, and the other Halloweeners so that Kleftis could not steal their souls. He then revealed his powers to them and that he was born on December 25. It was clear to them that the battle was just beginning. The Trap of Romun After the attack, Orlando thanked Romun and the morning after the night they made love, they were visited by Kilmoore's goons who were sent to take Romun to him because Kilmoore's daughter Marina was murdered and a gun with Romun's name on it was found at the scene. Although Orlando objected, Romun signaled him to not speak. The goons said Kilmoore knew Romun would never do something like this so they speculated that his twin brother Neal did it. They wanted to use Romun as bait and one of the goons threatened to kill him no matter how good-hearted he was. So, Romun got dressed and went with them willingly. When he was presented to Kilmoore, Romun was told to give him his phone so that he could text Neal and ask him if he killed his daughter. Romun agreed and when Kilmoore asked Neal, Neal responded quite offensively that he did. Angered, Kilmoore had his goons bind and gag Romun and take him to the cellar to keep him from saving Neal. Romun begged for the person watching him to not hurt Neal but the man turned out to be possessed by one of Kleftis's goons and revealed that this was a trap to lure Romun in and kill him so that his protective imprint on the Halloweeners would disappear, leaving them at his mercy. The possessed man cut him once on the arm but then, the spiders in the cellar, recognizing Romun's innocence and need for assistance, crawled on the possessed man and started attacking him. The mice of the cellar came to help, too, by biting away at the ropes that bound Romun, freeing him. Romun began to run for it, but the possessed man, refusing to let Romun escape, outstretched his clawed wraith hand and latched onto Romun. Romun was fighting hard to get out of it and the wraith had a tight grip. The claws were digging into the wound in Romun's arm and the monster grip loosened more and more until he let go, leaving deep scratch marks across Romun's chest. Romun finally reached for the door but it was locked and the wraith was moving closer to the panic-stricken Romun. At that moment, his own subconscious responded to his fear and three shining figures came out Romun's mind and exorcised the wraith, revealing the ghost to be a little boy who could now pass on. Then, the door unlocked and Romun got out but not before seeing if the man who was once possessed was okay and he was. The Good Measure Romun told Kilmoore who really murdered his daughter and that the man was possessed. He also exorcised the wraith that was inside of Neal before he started a fight with Kilmoore. However, Romun had to go to the hospital for his injuries and while there, more possessed people tried to attack him but thanks to Orlando and Romun, they were all exorcised. Finally, as if his own subconscious had enough of Kleftis, sent shining figures after Kleftis to keep him from making more wraiths and from killing Romun. After Romun was better, Orlando took him home but Kleftis swore revenge and vandalized all of the windows of their house by shattering them. So, Orlando and Marge went away with the Halloweeners for the final showdown with Kleftis and Romun waited until they beat him. After it was over, Romun was overjoyed. Orlando returned to him and they went on with their lives. Romun was there with the Halloweeners on June 21 when the Halloweeners did their memorial service for the victims of the Summer Solstice Slayings. He was also there for the birthday of the Halloweeners to give Orlando a kiss. Personality Romun is a very kind person with a sunny personality but he is also innocent. Innocent but not childlike and he is aware that evil exists in the world. He is compassionate, has a good heart, and he deeply cares for the ones he loves, not wanting to see them get hurt. He is also a very experienced person, especially when it comes to sex with Orlando and is described by Orlando as an "animal." When he was young all the way up to age 25, he couldn't imagine hurting anyone or anyone hurting him so when he was captured by Kilmoore's goons, he was bewildered and frightened but resigned to his fate. His desire to keep his loved ones safe was present when Kilmoore's daughter Marina revealed that Romun was not Neal and he tried to keep her from taking his phone. After his brother was killed and resurrected by him, Romun became newly emboldened in the situation he was in and became much more aware of the good and bad aspects of the world while still remaining positive despite the world's ills. He became very resilient and strong in the face of danger and was aware that some challenges couldn't be faced as exemplified when he kept Orlando from hurting Kilmoore's goons. Powers As a Holmidon, Romun exhibits supernatural abilities based on the holiday he was born in which was Christmas Day. There are limits to how the powers can be present. For Christmas Holmidae, their powers come at birth. '''Apprehension Immunity: '''Romun is known for his kindness and lack of negative thoughts or thoughts of destruction. He is completely immune to all evil and can't imagine hurting anyone or anyone hurting him. He has a deep love for all and would never hurt anyone. However, he isn't naive. He knows that evil exists but he faces it without giving into evil. '''Supernatural Charisma: '''Romun's true innocence makes it impossible for man or creature to resist helping him and always keeps him out of danger or at the very least, saves him from death and from losing a limb. At times, even though he can get cuts and bruises, he never loses a limb because of his true innocence and sunny personality. His kindness allows for him to make lots of friends, man or beast, and even get people, even people who don't know him to assist him such as when a bear brought him back to the camping site after he was lost in the woods on a hiking trip or when Kilmoore's daughter Marina saved Romun's life even though she didn't know he wasn't Neal. '''Luck: Romun has some level of good fortune that keeps him from getting killed or at the very least from losing a limb. When danger strikes, he only gets cuts and bruises like when he was grazed on the arm by Kilmoore after Marina tried to stop her father from killing Romun. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Romun has some level of tolerance to physical stresses like when the man possessed by one of Kleftis's goons grabbed Romun and tried to pull Romun towards him but Romun fought so hard, despite the pain he was feeling as the wraith dug into his arm, especially where it had the wound and even when it scratched him across the chest, he was more concerned about escaping rather than the pain. '''Defense Manipulation: '''Romun has the power to place protective imprints on people and according to Romun, only his breath could do that because he used that to protect the Halloweeners from Kleftis's ability to devour their souls after the physical encounter with him. '''Healing Tears: '''Romun's tears have the ability to heal the sick and injured and even resurrect the dead. An example of this is when Romun resurrected his brother Neal after he was gunned down by Kilmoore's goons. '''Spell Negation: '''According to Romun, he has the ability to break any spell with just a kiss but it's unclear as to whether it's true. '''Mental Projection: '''Romun can make whatever he imagines briefly manifest themselves from his mind for offensive, defensive, and other miscellaneous purposes like when he burned Kleftis with psychic invisible holy fire. However, his powers are often tied to his subconscious so, it's not something he can always control. His powers seem to have a mind of their own and react to Romun's emotions such as when Kilmoore was about to gun Romun down and his subconscious reacted to his fear and sent forth a psionic messenger to tell Marina that Romun was not Neal and made her force Romun to hand over his phone. Another instance was when Romun was trapped with Kleftis's minion and his subconscious reacted to his fear and sent forth three shining figures to exorcise the wraith. Later on while Romun was in the hospital and realized what he could do, sent forth shining figures to protect him instead of having his subconscious react for him but at the same time, when Romun used this power on his own, his shining figures, taking on a life of their own and through playing games, went to Kleftis directly and prevented him from making more wraiths and from killing Romun. Relationships Orlando Peterson (fiancé) Margarita Peterson Appearances * The Holmidae Chronicles ** The Halloweeners Trivia * Orlando and Romun are based on both Ahman Jones himself and his college crush Tony respectively. * Romun is essentially one of the most powerful Holmidae there is. Category:The Characters of the Skull Cookie Universe